Halo:Shadowfall
by bpounciecarrjwu
Summary: Follow Spartan Darien-B094 from his raise and fall as a Headhunter. Note: This is series (I hope) that will be separated into three arcs. Any feedback/criticism is welcome! (Update as of Mar 19/2015: Well this is the end of Shadowfall, hopefully I'll continue Darien story one day. Until then thanks for reading!)
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Shadowfall

Prologue

Year:2537

Location: Leonis Minoris system

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A young boy cried in the middle of an abandoned street. All he could hear was gunfire and scream. The smell of smoke and plasma filled the air. The boy continued to wander his war ravaged town. He did not hear the e-vac alarms on the TV or see the usual caravans of United Nation Space Command (UNSC) forces coming and escorting civilians into bunkers like he practiced in school from time to time. No, all he heard was ,"What about the boy?," asked one voice. "Leave him, his mother left him anyways." replied the other. "Was it true? Did his very own mother abandon him in the streets to fend off the monsters we humans call the Covenant?" Asked the first voice. "He doesn't know and know he has do two things: Find evac center and survive or die trying." replied the second. He quickened his paces, checking every street corner for monsters. Finally, he spots a parked M12 Warthog behind several burned cars.

"Hey! Hey!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs, running towards the warthog. He then saw a green figure turns its body and point a gun at him. The boy froze as he realized the figure was an UNSC Marine.

"Did anything follow you kid?" the marine asked.

"what?" he replied.

"Did_ anything_ follow you, like a large insect."

"No sir." he replied.

"Good." said the marine," Get in, there's a drop-ship nearby."

The boy did not show his happiness of being saved. The ride to the drop-ship seemed long and almost serene. The gunfire died down as the smell of smoke and plasma still covered the air. Finally, at the end of the road , there was a D77-TC Pelican.

The Pelican opened it drop doors and the boy ran inside. The marine walk past him and into the cockpit.

"Anymore survivors?" The marine asked.

"You're my last pick up," the pilot answered," We got evac orders."

The marine cursed. The boy was seated in one of the troop bay seat, listening to their conversation. Was he the only survivor? In this whole city? The boy began to cry at the thought. His mother was dead, his family gone, and he was alone in this crazy war.

"Hey, don't cry." The marine said, returning to the boy.

The boy look up at the marine and saw his face. A long thin mark across his right eye. The marine looked no older than 30 yet has possible fought the monsters before. He fought and survived.

"I'll fight one day and survive." The boy said. The marine made a smile. The Pelican began to move and lift up. The boy fell to sleep on the long ride to the one of ships orbiting the planet. The loud clunk of the drop doors opening woke the boy up.

"Here," The marine offered his hand. The boy grabbed the man's hand and walked out into a lobby with children and a group of men in black suits.

"What is this?" The boy asked.

"A daycare center," The marine said avoiding eye contact," You said you want to fight?"

The boy nodded his head. The marine release his hand and disappeared into another crowd of people. The boy chased after the marine until someone grabbed him.

"What your name?" The person asked

"Darien." The boy replied.

"A little boy told someone he wants to fight."

Darien look up at the person, a man in a black suit and sunglasses. Finally understanding the situation before him, these children were in same place as him. No home, no where to run to, and all that left for them is to fight back or die on another colony. "No, I can't die here." Darien said to himself, "I want to fight."

"I want to fight." Darien said in most serious tone he could muster.

The suit nodded and took him into a smaller room with less children. Darien looked around to see the same kind of determination worn by kids. The suit stepped back into the larger lobby then came back a few minutes later with another suit. They began to escort the children into a shuttle that flew to a UNSC frigate. The children were all marched into large empty area. Marines watched them from a walkway above the area as the suits began a series of tests and some of children started talking to one another. Darien laid back against a crate, as he tried to get some rest.

"Hi." Said a girl from out of no where.

"H-Hello." Darien was surprise from greeting of an unknown girl.

"Asra." She said with a big smile, with some missing teeth in her mouth.

"Darien."

"Dar what?'

"Dare-ree-en," he said having to pronounce his name.

"Can I just call you Dare?"

"Sure."

Darien took a look at the girl. He guessed she was a year older than him and wore a black t-shirt with shorts. Her skin was reddish, black hair, and her eyes were green. Compared to his light brown skin tone and Afro.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Asra asked, pointing at the suits.

"Don't know, don't care." Darien answered.

Asra then puffed up her face. Darien look at her and sighed.

"If I had to guess," he said, " they're pairing us up or something."

"Oh if that's the case," she turned around and faced Darien," Want to be my teammate?"

Darien smile and offer a handshake, which Asra accepted.

A suit called Asra and she left. She did not return when her test was done, same with all the children. One by one, once test was done, they left the area and was escort by marines somewhere else. When the time came for Darien's test he answered the questions the best he could. He even answered the questions he didn't really understand. Darien was escorted out the area and into the cryo-sleep chambers. Darien stepped into his chamber, as the frigate jumped into slipspace.

Chapter 1: Training

Year: 2537

Location: Zeta Doradus system, Camp Currahee, Onyx

This was the first time Darien experience cryo-sleep as well as puking out what little he had in his stomach and being rushed out by marines into bright sunlight. He could see a tall marine checking all the children and began headcount.

"Look at you, all of you." The marine's voice boomed loud and hard," Orphans! Your homes are gone, darkness threaten humanity and all you piss ants can do is cry."

Some of the children began to mutter until the marine opened his mouth again.

"This is your home now as you all are now brothers and sisters in arms! The UNSC, no humankind, needs you to fight for her, fight for Earth and bring death to all those who threaten her. You are soldiers now. You are now fighting to save your brothers, your sisters and everyone here."

The children began to cheer and some even started chanting, "Death to the monsters! Death to the Covenant!"

The marine waved his hand and the chanting stopped. He scanned every kid, as if trying to determine which will die and who will survive. He looked up into the sky and said something that no one could hear. Finally, his eyes return to the children.

" My name is Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and your training begins within the next two hours."

The children were marched into a mess hall which was only offering bread, water, and crackers. Darien sat at a table on far end of the hall. He then heard the crash of a second tray right next to him.

"Hi Dare!" Asra said.

"Oh it's you."

"What you mean _oh it's you?_"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Asra puffed up her face and ate her bread. Darien sighed, this was not the time to argue.

"Oh it's you," she said, somewhat upset," Is that the kind of greeting you give to family?"

"What?"

"What Senior Chief whatever Mendez said," She attempted to speak with her mouth full, "we're all brother and sisters now."

Darien thought about Mendez words; they were all orphans of the same conflict. They shared a bond now.

"You're right," Darien said," we're brothers and sisters now."

Asra gulp down her water and last bit of bread. "And team mates."

"If they allow us."

Asra shrugged," They will."

A load bell rung then suddenly marines poured in and rushed the children outside. Mendez ordered them to run 12 laps around the base. Anyone who walked or slowed down would make the entire group run another five laps. In total, after what seemed like an eternity while in reality was only, they ran six hours and forty-two laps. Night came and the children could finally rest. Mendez began to call out those who walked, slowed down, and simply stopped after the three laps.

"Darien!" Mendez yelled. Darien looked at him and said nothing. He ran at full speed, and did all forty-two laps. What could Mendez fault him for?

"Lap 16, Douglas felt right next to you," Mendez walked closer to Darien,"Why didn't you stop and help?"

"I um..."

" 'I um' is not an answer soldier, because of your failure to help a comrade, everyone will run additional five laps."

Many began to moan while others began to blame Darien for making them run more laps. A full day passed before the first day of training was done. They would only get three hours of sleep before the next training section.

Days turned into weeks then weeks turn into months and each training section became more advanced as time went on. Darien lost count how much time was spent on the training fields as well as classroom sections with the A.I. Deep Winter. One day a black suit, most likely O.N.I., came up to Darien after weight training. The spook took Darien into a small room, Mendez was standing by a table.

"Sir, what's going on?" Darien asked Mendez.

"I'm pulling you from regular training."

"What?" Darien's heart sank.

"What I mean is these men wish to offer you a different career path."

Darien didn't understand, but took a seat as well as the black suit.

"Starting today, you'll be paired with a partner and begin the process." The black suit's voice was cold as ice.

The suit gave Darien a series of open-ended questions and Darien answered within the best of his ability. The suit checked his datapad and closed it.

"Take this boy to Point Hathaway." The suit said to Mendez and left the room. Mendez nodded and motion Darien to follow him.

"I'm to no longer be trained sir?" Darien asked

"Not this training," Mendez answered," those men have a more important role for you."

Darien follow Mendez to his personal Warthog and left the base. They drove deep into the forest and reached their destination by nightfall. It was a small fenced-off camp with armored men and checkpoints. Inside was group of children. As Mendez and Darien left the warthog and started to walk to the group, Darien could see Asra in the group.

"You're on your own." Mendez said before turning and leaving.

"Dare!" Asra yelled and ran towards Darien. She gave him a hug. How long she been here? What is this place?

"Hello!" A voice announce, there was a stage in the middle of the camp. A man with bleach blonde hair and black suit walked into the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand. He was rather slender and had to be about 40 years-old.

"My name is Churchill, I'll be your new instructor for next few days for those of you who survive."

"Survive?" Someone asked.

"Yes, starting tomorrow we will begin a process to select the best of you, train you, and to begin a career not as simple foot soldiers in war," he paused for a few seconds," To be a Spartan is to be warrior, but not all warriors serve on the frontline. No, some prefer to infiltrate, sabotage, and are willing to sacrifice their lives for the greater good. Now, you will be given the chance to strike The Covenant at their heart and deliver the killing blow."

Was this the career path Mendez talked about? It has to be! Darien did not jump into hell for his own enjoyment. A chance to fight, that's all he ever wanted. Churchill began to smile as some of the children began to cheer at thought of fighting the monsters that destroy their homes so long ago.

"Get well rested," he said," there will be trying days ahead." Churchill left the stage and lights turned on to reveal several tents. Darien and Asra walked to the tent nearest to the fence. Both slept on the mats next to each other.

"What you think will happen now?" Asra asked

"Well we can finally be teammates," he said, " like you always wanted."

Chapter 3: A game of choice

Year: 2537

Location: Onyx

The next day came much sooner than anyone expected. Churchill organized the children at the edge of the forest. Darien and Asra stood next to each other. Churchill took out a metallic ball from his pocket and held it high up for all the children to see.

"I have a game for you young warriors to play," He shouted," It's a simple game. You can work together or on your own and each one of you will be given a metal detector. I will then give this ball to a carrier and the first child or pair of children that returns with the ball will move on. Those that return after an hour has passed will be brought back to Camp Currahee where Mendez will decide your fate. You may use any tactics you have learned and take whatever necessary path needed. Even if it means killing another child."

Darien felt a hand hold his, it was Asra. He looked at her and quickly understood. We're brother and sister now, he said to himself, we're going to survive this. Men started to hand out detectors to the children. Churchill handed the ball to a man in a black uniform and he jolted into the forest. The children rushed into the forest, chasing wildly after their target. Darien and Asra chased after him until they lost sight of him. They then made a turn for some thick bushes and hide.

"Where you think he went?" Darien asked, whispering.

"I don't know," Asra said, looking up into the trees," Think you can climb this?"

Out of all the training they received Darien found freerunning the most enjoyable..

"Watch," He climbed into the tree like a squirrel in the park. Then he climbed slowly back down into the bushes.

"I have an idea. You watch from above and scout ahead. I'll watch the ground and listen to anyone that passes by." Asra said in a hushed tone. Darien nodded and made three suggestions with his fingers. One count was a single child, two count was pair or group working together, and three count was their target. Asra nodded, moving deeper into bushes while Darien returned to the treetop. They followed a limitless path of forest and bushes. They ignored the minor cuts from the branches as well as passing by groups of kids. They soon came across a group of three kids arguing over some situation.

"Let's forget about this," one of children said,"I think this one of Mendez games."

"It can't be Hawk," said an older boy with brown hair," why would he send us out here."

"Cain, I look inside this detectors," said the third boy and shortest of the three,"they have missing parts, this has to be a game."

"Vaas, 'this game' allows us kill each other. That doesn't sound like something Mendez would do."

The three boys stared at each other for while until Hawk through up his arms.

"It one of his games! It has to be. We need to be fighting the monsters not each other!"

Asra and Darien move far the group and into a patch of open grass. They disassemble the detectors to see if Vaas was telling the truth and he was. Parts like the battery were missing. Was really just some game they cook up for them?

"It can't be..." Darien look at Asra, as if he was about to cry.

"Let focus on the mission." Asra said.

"But..."

"But nothing!," Asra jump to her feet, crying," They took my home and my mom. I have to fight!"

Darien got up, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen," he said, trying to calm his teammate down," game or not, we'll win. Mendez, Churchill, whatever, we have to win. This maybe a game of choice, testing us to see if we are soldiers they train us to be. There no more crying for us."

Asra stopped crying and looked at Darien. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"No more crying, we have to win." she repeated his words.

"Now let's find our target and finish this mission." They returned to their plan. Detector or not, they were going to win.

They finally found the man after hours of searching. He was tall, dark skin, and had about dozen scars on his face. He took out an centuries old pocket watch to check the time. He check the time with his right and held the ball in his left. He was in an open field large enough for a drop-ship to pick him up. Darien and Asra were only six feet away, hiding in the thick bush.

"He's in the middle," Darien whispered," too far out from the trees to attack from above."

"It OK, we've won." Asra said and rush out into the field.

"Hey! Look over here!" She started waving her arms, gaining the man attention.

Darien barely understood what was she planning until he realize it. She was causing a distraction for Darien to sneak up on the carrier. Clever girl.

The man walked toward the one child he saw and not pay attention to the second one running from his blind side. The second kid, a boy, tackled the man's legs and tripped him over. The kid then put all his body weight on the arm hold the ball. The man punched with his free arm into the left side of the boy's ribs. The boy coughed up blood but continued to hold down the arm.

"Now!" the boy yelled. The girl took notice and grabbed the ball. The boy jumped off and together they ran back into the forest with prize in hand.

"Interesting, very interesting." Churchill was back at the camp, watching the whole game from a monitoring room with other ONI personnel. Drones have been watching the children give up, return to the camp, and some even killed those they believe held the ball. Drinking his green tea, Churchill was amazed at both their resourcefulness and brutality.

"To tell these children to kill each and for them to take the bait," he said in calm yet callous voice," but it seems we have a winning team." He sipped more of his tea. He got up and order the man who was the carrier to return to the camp. He walked out of the room to find the winning team panting and bleeding from cuts. The girl was carrying the boy.

"He's hurt and needs medical attention." She spoke.

Churchill motion for guards to take the boy to the med center. The girl tried to follow but Churchill blocked her path.

"I want to congratulate you on your victory," he said,"you and the boy will be moving on to the next test."

The girl looked up at Churchill with weakness in her eyes. She was withered and torn from hours of searching. . Her long black hair was mangled, she had cuts and marks all over. Yet she stood here, like as if nothing that just happen to her will compare to war that ahead. If her or the boy would live long enough to see it end.

"Thank you sir,"she said,"but I need to check on my friend."

She walked around Churchill and followed the path to the med center. She made it inside to find the who other children who have been beaten and hurt. Darien was at far end of the center where he was stripped of his clothes and put in scrubs. The boy was fast asleep. He was the boy she started calling brother and the boy whom she partnered with. The mat next to his was empty. She went to sleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Last School Day

Year: 2539

Location: Training grounds Raven's Peak, Onyx

"Come on, brother! You have to hit harder than that!" Asra said, now in her teens. She had grown taller than Darien over the two years that passed.

After Churchill's 'game', he conducted the same game less than a week after the first group. Twelve other children were selected and moved to a far off training camp known as Raven's Peak. Churchill and his ONI agents began to dwindle the number of children, only leaving eight.

These eight children were taken to be train as elite saboteurs known as Headhunters. After being assaulted with tests and intense interviews from Beta-5 Division, Asra and Darien were now a team. Churchill gave them the call sign of Misfit because the two were near inseparable since their arrival. It also wasn't that long ago that they went through augmentation process, while the process was painful and left the children in beds for a few months, the outcome was worth it.

The augmentations made their bones strong as steel, being able to run faster than humanly possible, and overall they were the best the UNSC could make them. At this point in time, both were boxing, testing their new strength, in Raven's Peak gym room. They been boxing for about an hour, neither deliver a finishing blow.

"And you need to learn how to block better, sister." He said, throwing a back-step jab.

She weaves, and made a return punch. Darien got hit full force in the gut and stumble back. He steps back a few paces then heard clapping. It was Churchill and small group of officers. Asra and Darien stop and salute their superiors.

"At ease," Churchill said," I came to tell you both some good news."

"We'll begin the first months of real-world wartime insertions," one of the officers said, "your school training is nearly over."

"We'll finally given a chance to fight?" Asra asked.

"Against the Covenant, no," he answered, "this mission will prepare you for insertion."

"So when is the mission sir?" Darien asked.

"Within an hour," Churchill replied," Go the room T516 after your little sparing section is over."

They end their boxing section early to prepare for the mission. Churchill announces that there will be one last game to play. The meeting was in one of the many debriefing room. Churchill set up a hologram, show a 35 year-old man with graying hair.

"He's a former Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) member code name Jag hiding on Paradise Fall," Churchill said," The planet is a criminal cesspool but also a meeting place for the various insurgent factions that still thrives on the border worlds. We believe he has Intel about key URF leadership. "

"Is he still on the planet?" Asked redhead named Jalhiem. He was tallest of the six.

"If ONI reports are correct he will be in some apartments or hotel for about a year."

The Spartans started to chatter then quiet down as Churchill return to the subject of the game.

"Capture alive if possible, Churchill said, "All teams will be equip with weapons and trackers. You'll be leaving the next day. This is your last school day soldiers and from this point on you'll be headhunters."

Churchill dismisses the Spartans giving each team names. The Spartans got outfitted and gather weapons for the mission.

'Last school day, can you believe it?'

'Finally, we have no more training, an actual mission!'

These were the conversations that went around the armory. Darien made his selection of weapons; BR55 Service Rifle and M7S sub machine gun. While Darien skills focus on close and middle range engagements, Asra was long range; using a SRS99C-S2 AM and M7S. Finally both carry combat knifes. With their gear ready, the next day went by quickly. A Pelican took the teams to an UNSC frigate,_ Lost Memory_.

"To think this will be our first mission." Asra said.

"Well it not fighting Covenant," Darien replied,"but it's a good start."

Darien took a cryo-sleep pod at the far end chamber, while Asra was two down. Darien, for a flash of a second thought back to how the two meet. Both were now into their late teens, combat ready, and have been calling each other brother and sister for some time. Damn, Darien though, time did fly. The pod's door closed as the ship enters slipspace.

Chapter 5: First Mission

Year: 2539

Location: Lazy Acres, Paradise Falls

When Churchill said the planet was a cesspool, he was right. Infrastructure across most of the cities and towns were far below safety standards. Even its major city, which was above the rest of this hellhole, was nothing to be prideful of. The building were crumbling and streets flooded with feces.

"I can see why rebels would hide out here." Darien said, sarcastically. He and Asra found an abandoned apartment, about 100 yards from Jag's hotel.

The teams have been in the city for months, tracking their target to local bar. They also add eight additional targets in total. There were men of various ethnicity's and ages, mostly ranging from the ages of 20 to late 30s. Each team took pictures and sent them to ONI for analysis. The teams were on standby until the official order was given. Darien and Asra was on the rooftop of the apartment. Using the sniper's scope, Asra watch from afar as some kind of meeting was taking place. Jag and four targets sat in a semicircle in his room. The five men were smoking, gambling, and completely unaware that they were being watch.

"Looks like a social meeting." Asra said.

"I can see that."

Asra took her eyes off the scope and narrow them at Darien. He shrugged and she returns watching the event.

"White-1," Darien said over a radio earpiece, "this is Misfit-2, any active from your direction."

Team White was made up Jalheim and James. Both were redheads and excel at surveillance and monitoring. Their team was block away from Team Misfit location. They were checking the roads for other targets.

"Nothing on our end Misfit," White-1 (James) replied, "how the party on your end?"

"Boring to say the less."

"Hold up, got a van heading to the hotel, using the west road."

Darien grabs a pair of binoculars. The van was white and was moving fast. It stop at the hotel, a group of men came out the side doors. Most had some kind of insignia that differentiate them from what groups they belong to. The men pour into the hotel, and then made their way upstairs to Jag's room. Jag open the door and social meeting turn into a more interesting event. Jag laid out a map on a table, discussing some kind of plan.

"Misfit, what's happening?" This time it was Ash-2 (Alex).

"Looks like the alliance showed up." replied Misfit-2

"Good," Ash-2 said," Just got word from ONI: capture Jag, kill the rest."

Darien picked up his M7S and tap Asra's shoulder. She heard the orders and nodded. Darien left the apartment, meeting with White-2, Ash-1, Snake-1, and Snake-2. The group of Spartans meets in an alleyway behind the hotel. Misfit-2 Opened one of the fire doors, the Spartans moved fast up stairs with one on each level to make sure their target would not escape. This tactic left only Misfit-2 and Snake-2 to take care of capturing Jag or killing the remaining rebels.

"Want to do the honors Misfit-1?" Darien asked

"Gladly."

The heavy sniper rounds broke through the glass like hot knife cutting butter. Killing four targets before the remaining occupants took cover and return fire.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have trust him!" Someone yelled.

"That ONI lapdog, he betrayed us!"

Misfit-2 and Snake-2 open the door and threw smoke screen. They rush into the room, killing anyone in their path. They found Jag hiding under a dead body and dragged him from the room. The man was in shock, crying and whimpering. Misfit-2 orders the remaining Spartans to meet at the van.

By the time Misfit-2 and Snake-2 made it to the van, it was covered with bullet holes and White-2 was in the driver seat. They open the left side door and throw Jag inside. All Spartans team were inside as the van as it drove off to the rendezvous point. There, ONI agents took Jag into a separate Pelican. On board the_ Lost Memory_, Churchill congratulated each team. This mission would also mark the last time any of the teams would see each other.

Team White lost all members only a year after the mission, attacking a Covenant warehouse. Team Ash lost all its members in the same year, classified, possible also Covenant. Misfit would return to Onyx. They spent the next following months of hunting down more URF members. Darien began to feel as if there was a game being played against him. Never the less, he and Asra made the perfect team. Both want nothing more than to fight against the Covenant, hoping for the day to come.

Chapter 6: History written by the survivors

Year: 2543

Location: Classified, Reach

"How does it feel?" One of the engineers asked.

"Odd." Darien replied.

Team Misfit was on Reach, in ONI testing site being fitted with their Semi-Powered Infiltration (SPI) armor. The armor was painted with dark gray coloring. Both of Misfit member look the same except that Misfit-1 (Asra) helmet, which the visor was "narrowed" in the shape of a V, fitting for her role as a sniper. The site had a number of officers and engineers. The head engineer, a 30ish year-old woman named Talon, begin as series of stress test on Misfit-2's armor. She was using a hand-held scanner.

"The armor fits perfectly soldier."

"No," said Darien," This first time we were given some good gear."

"Good gear?" Talon made a huff sound. _Was she laughing?_ Darien turn his head and look at Asra, she shrugged.

"This is some cheap crap soldier," Talon said," The MJOLNIR armor is the_ good gear_."

Darien heard of MJOLNIR armor. Only his predecessor, the Spartan-II and select few Spartan-III wore the armor. Sometime he would mentally curse at the fact ONI thought he wasn't good enough for the armor. He would push those thought aside this time, because up until now Team Misfit wore the same Basaltic Battle dress as the ODSTs.

One of the ONI officers taps Talon's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and perform test on Asra. She nodded and told the Spartans their armor was clear for combat. Team Misfit left the site via elevator.

"What you do think about?" Darien asked Asra.

"Personally," She answered bluntly," I don't care, The UNSC need us to fight that all that matters."

"True."

"A better question," She was asking Darien," Do you think we can survive this war?"

"We haven't survived this long on sheer luck."

"That the thing, we're expandable to the UNSC."

"And you're telling something I already know."

"It's just," She took her thumb and rubs it on her helmet visor," I'm worried."

Darien laugh a little," We're going to survive, just like Winston Churchill said: history written by the survivors."

Asra laugh also," I believe he said it written by the victor brother."

"What if the victor is also the survivors, that how I see it."

"That's an odd way of seeing things."

"Well if we are expandable, we're buying Humanity time, being a pain in the enemy's ass, "He said," Who knows, maybe the survivors of mankind will write of the heroes who fought for them, sister."

Asra look at Darien with an understanding of what he was trying to say. She bites her lip and punch Darien's shoulder lightly. He did so in return.

"No matter what," Asra said, firmly," We're going to survive, brother."

Darien nodded as the elevator stop on the 12Th floor and the Spartan walked into the room for their next mission.

The room had about seven monitors, a handful of officers, and a smart A.I. hovering over a holo table. There was a UNSCDF officer, a Navy captain. The captain was woman in her 40's; her red hair was tied into a stub ponytail. Her face was slender and long, her brown eyes and fair skin gave her a contemporary look to the Spartans. She was looking down at the table when the A.I. noticed the commandos approach.

"Captain Lycett, we have visitors." The A.I. said with a Nordic accent. Lycett look up and motion the Spartans to move closer.

The A.I. had an odd fusion of Viking look and UNSC dress uniform. War paint cover half his face and data flicker up and down his body. The Spartans stood at attention and salute the captain.

"At ease." Lycett's voice was strained. She walk around the table and tap it, a third dimensional hologram of a planet was shown, as well as flat image of the same planet on a monitor behind her.

"Glad to see the ONI accept my request and send me their finest," she said," frankly I thought this plan would be suicide with some needed insurance. Mercer tells these Spartans about the operation."

"For the past year or so, we been monitor Covenant active in a star system roughly 150 light years from their last attack, which was Battle of Psi Serpentis." The A.I stops and looks at the captain as if asking permission to continue to speak.

Lycett nodded and Mercer continue. "ONI has commissioned the Navy to replicate the battle."

_What? _

They're trying to use gas giants as weapon? What Cole did was one trick pony, but knowing ONI and the state of the war any effective plan that can destroy large number Covenant ships, as outlandish as how this could turn the tides of war. Lycett saw the look the Spartan. She fully understands how ridiculous it sounds. This plan was suicidal no matter how you look at it. Silence fell on the group.

"What Mercer means," Lycett broke the silence," I will be leading a battle group, mostly frigates, to a nearby system. One of frigates will be remote controlled."

"Remote controlled sir?" Darien asked.

"Yes," She answers," Mercer will fragment himself and that fragment will control the frigate."

"Said frigate will be pack with nukes," Mercer injected," similar to the yield Cole use in battle."

"And what's our role in this operation?" Asra asked

"There a Covenant control planet with a massive relay station," Lycett said," we're commandeering that station and block any broad case signals. Covenant active in this system is high, so they'll notice our battle group but it we can redirect their attention…"

"Allow you time to place the frigate and jump out." Darien interjects. Lycett nodded and Mercer continues to explain the plan.

"It will take about two months to gather the battle group. In that time frame team Misfit will be inserting onto Tempest"

"Tempest?" Both Spartans asked.

"It's the planet designation," Mercer said," if this plan works and we can replicate Cole's tactic, we can destroy hundreds if not thousands of Covenant combat vessels by just sacrificing uninhabitable worlds."

The whole plan sound dangerous and complex. But if it worked… the idea of using one ship to bait and trap hundreds of the aliens war machine. This was a mission they been waiting for, the revenge both have been hoping. Darien and Asra look at each for a second and nodded, in complete agreement. This maybe a suicide mission, but they sure as hell will kick some teeth in by the time it over.

"It looks like you're both ready," Lycett said with a small smile," go onto Floor Six, there an armory and take this." Lycett handed Darien a small data chip. "It contents another fragment of Mercer in case you can't use the alien relay station."

Darien nodded, placing it inside a small pouch on his waistband. Both Spartans walk back to the elevator.

They took the elevator to Floor Six which was full of UNSC weapon systems but the team members had already made a mental choice of weapons. Darien was skilled marksman, preferring BR 55 Service Rifle over the M392 DMR. Though the M392 has better range but the three round burst and crowd control that the BR55 offer was superior. He took a M7S sub machine gun as a secondary. Asra took her usually build of SRS99C-S2 AM and MA5K Carbine, configured with a suppressor and angled fore grip. Darien took out the chip and held it in his palm.

"What is it?" Asra asked.

"I think we finally got some good luck." He put the chip back into his waist pouch and proceeds to gather equipment and ammo.

The Spartans spent about two hours preparing for their mission when a female officer approached them. The officer told the Spartans that they will be spent in advance of the battle group and there was a stealth ship prepare for them on floor 8. They finish their preparation and arrive at floor 8. The crew of the ship was mostly ONI some turn to look at the Spartans and quickly return to work. The same officers that inform them also escort the Spartans to the cryo-sleep chambers inside the ship. Misfit finally has a mission to strike at the Covenant, a mission that would most likely lead to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7: Into Darkness

Year: 2543

Location: Tempest

The time between exiting slipspace and dropping into atmosphere was seamless. The Spartans had little time to prepare when the crew rush them out of cryo-sleep, still dazed. One of the crewman handed Asra an old paper map. The Spartans jolted to their Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (SOEIV). The crew had pack each SOEIV with the equipment the Spartans brought onto the ship.

"One minute to drop."

The Spartans have performed a drop numerous of time. But dropping into atmosphere of an unknown planet and not knowing size or tactics of their enemy has always worried Darien. There was moment in time, a serene paradise before horror awaits. Asra once described the moment perfectly. 'It like the calm before the storm, a very harsh storm.' The Spartans harness themselves in the crash seat.

The ship was in low orbit, it rattle and sack as it adjust to the changes in reality. As the hatch door close, there was rush of cold temperature, then switch warmer, and hotter. The SOEIV speed start to decrease and its upper exterior panels separated acting like drag-type chute in a similar way to skydiving. Darien saw the planet's surface; vast marsh land, swamp, and forest area. He'd hope that he would land in a dry lake bed, instead there was a massive swamp. He wanted to change course but knew he couldn't.

The speed decrease more as the pod's computer controlled braking rockets engaged. It was then that Darien was team Misfit's target. A large, deep purple tower with trio-spikes. He didn't have time to marvel at the structure. His pod splashed in shallow water. He sigh a deep breath of relief, he wasn't going to die, and at least not today. Darién open the hatch door. His visor adjust to the swamp's temperature as it scan the area. He raise his BR55, taking a combat ready stance. No red, no enemies. He relax his guard and open his comm.

"Misfit-2 this is Misfit-1," he said then asked, "how was your landing this fine evening?"

"Landed in a massive pothole Misfit-1," she said" did you get a glance at the station?"

"That a positive, but couldn't tell how long of a march it was from the air."

"Copy that I'm activating a way point beacon."

.

Darien saw the beacon pulse and being the walk to towards waypoint. The sound of thunder crack in the clouds. There was a storm heading his way. By the time he was half way towards the beacon it being to rain. He arrive at large hollow tree and raise his rifle as he slowly walk by what look like an entrance. He was a shadow move inside the tree and aim at it. There was a flash of light that shine in his face.

"Oh its you." Asra said, mockingly.

She sat on the ground with the map spread out. She took off her helmet and open a small Meal Ready to Eat (MRE) pack. Darien sat down as well, his place his rifle on his back. Darien took off his helmet and rest it on his lap. Asra threw him a MRE pack. Beef and broccoli huh, he thought, and began eating. Asra look over the map with her flashlight. There was two circles and an x-shape mark.

The circles mark their landing zone, while the x was mostly likely their target. She began mumbling something, mostly likely measuring out the distance between them and the station. Darien finish his MRE and look at the map. They were about three day march from their target at their current position. It will be two months before the battle group is gather and set the trap. Only one question remain, how the hell they are getting off world? Neither Lycett nor Mercer said anything about a pickup team. Both Spartans know this was a suicide mission, whether they succeed or not. Darien look over the map one last time, first the last of beef and broccoli, and put on his helmet.

"I'll scout ahead," he said," watch the house while I'm gone."

Asra smiled at her partner. Finishing her MRE, she un-holster her sniper, and fix her helmet.

"Best be back for dinner." She said.

Darien sprint into the forest. Running deep into unknown terrain, then he stop and began to count. 20 seconds that how long it took him to run and scout out the area. Darien march forward until he saw something interest. The enemy had carve out a dirt road a path that will most likely for their heavy transport known as Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport or Shadows. There was loud noise coming from south end of the road.

_Shit_, Darien thought.

He hide behind a tree and use his active camouflage, but he only had a short time before his camo needed to be deactivated. Then he saw it, a large enemy convoy of shadows and Type-32 Rapid Attack Vehicle, commonly nickname Ghost, piloted by the monsters that destroy his home. He wanted nothing more than to open fire and kill even single last one of them but knew he couldn't. He couldn't throw his life away this early in the operation. He grit his teeth as the convoy pass by. After a two minutes the convoy left and Darien rush back the tree. He saw Asra was in same position when he left with her using active camouflage.

"How was the jog?' She asked.

"Enemy convoy," he said, "look like they made a road for ground vehicles and troops."

"Alright lead the way."

With that, Team Misfit began their long march into the forest. From this point on there only lies death for their enemies or complete destruction of Misfit. Both only hope the former would happen. Knowing full well the latter is all too real of a possibility.

Chapter 8: End of watch

Year: 2543

Location: Tempest

Two month pass since team Misfit drop onto Tempest. They have not yet receive orders from Lycett. Misfit only been able to monitor the relay station and enemy movement. This was something they were used to however. Be it Navy or ONI, they would be given missions with long periods of communication silence and little to no information given to them who they're killing or where they were going.

In this case, it was waiting for a battle group and the go ahead to jam the enemy signal. The whole mission was like play with each actor having a part to play. So elaborate and fragile was this play, one misstep could bring down the whole performance. In the minds of the Spartans, there can't be any misstep or second takes. They had one go and had to make it count. It was midday as the Spartans watch garrison life from afar.

A small fight broke out between some jackals and grunts. Arguing over some alien device. What could be more alien than the Covenant? To Misfit knowledge or at least what ONI would tell them, the Covenant believe some kind of precursor race to be their gods. When they first attack, the Covenant declare themselves the instrument of the gods' will. The fight stop when an elite plated in gold armor pass by. The jackals hand it the device.

For a moment, the situation remind Darien of one time during his early training on Onyx. he found a carved doll in the forest. Few of the other children notice it and demand he hand it over to one of the instructors. Darien refuse and had to almost fight. Asra intervene and told the group to back off. The group left with some snarky remark.

'You can't protect your boyfriend forever!'

Darien breathe a sigh of relief but was puzzled by the boyfriend thing. He thought of Asra as more of a sister than anything else. He was about the thank Asra until he notice her natural red skin got even redder.

"Dare do you think they're right?" She asked.

"I think you as friend who is a girl." He said.

Asra narrow her eyes at him like parent would do to a rebellious kid. Well more like one that was not paying attention or listening. Asra sigh and left after. Thinking back to it now, Darien gave the right answer to the wrong question.

"They act like humans." Asra said.

"Maybe," Darien said," but they're nothing more than monsters or religious zealots."

"You're quick to pass judgment."

"I have enough evidence for a guilty verdict."

Said evidence was both their homeworlds and the millions who have died because of their crackpot religion. In his eyes, every single member was a monster beyond any redemption.

"And you don't think they're beyond reasoning?"

"If the Covenant could be reason with then why are we fighting to stop their genocide?"

"Fair point."

The two remain silence as the hours went by. Switching their role from observer to scout as the day went on. By the time night had rolled in Covenant activity around garrison and station was low. The Spartans retreat to a campsite where jackal scouts seldom roam. This night was little different. As the Spartans got closer to the camp, they heard a loud sound coming from inside Asra's waist pouch. It was a communication device. Darien notice a scouting party and move quickly. Asra did the same.

A small scouting party came near the campsite but quickly move away. The Spartans were lucky, their enemy didn't hear the notification of Lycett's call. While their location was concealed, Misfit didn't want to take any second chances. The Spartans abandon the campsite and move to a nearby cave Darien found a few days earlier. Once inside the cave, Asra activated the communication device.

"Misfit this is Lycett," The Captain's voice was oddly bold," My fleet will be in the system within three hours."

Three hours? They been given shorter time span to complete a mission before but nothing on this scope.

"Give us two hours and that relay station will be down." Misfit-2 said.

"Two hours and counting," Lycett said, "Good luck Spartans."

The call end. Misfit-1 and 2 look at each other. The Spartans realize long ago that a mission of this caliber will never happen again if there was any failure. Whether or not this will be the final mission these two will share, they have to succeed.

"We're going to survive." Said Misfit-1.

Misfit-2 nod her head. Team Misfit check their gear, made ammo count, and exit the cave. The time of watching and waiting has end. Now the real mission begins.

Chapter 9: The relay station

Year: 2543

Location: Tempest

Business at the relay station and the garrison surrounding it was nothing out the ordinary. A jackal scout observe the station from a nearby tree top. The jackal felt something hit his chest. It look down and was blood. As his vision went dark, he cried. The jackal body fell from the tree top and land on the ground below.

"Nice shot." Misfit-2 complement her partner. Team Misfit was 100 yards away, slowly approaching the relay station.

"Let's keep moving." Misfit-1 said in reply. Misfit-2 nodded and the team continued.

The Spartans approach the outer garrison. Their enemy had increase the guard around its entrance. Several armored convoys move out the base, carrying supplies and whatever else. They there was an attack about to happen. Team Misfit hided in the thick brush, watching from afar.

"Too much of a crowd for a frontal assault." Misfit-2 said.

"Then we'll just take the backdoor." Misfit-1 activated his camouflage and jolted.

Misfit-1 ran to far side of garrison. Looking for another possible entrance. There was still heavily guarded but not as much as other entrance. Several grunts and a pair of jackals, easy. Misfit-1 open his comm channel.

"I found a better entrance," he said," any plans you have in mind?"

"A raven breach," she answered," I'll watch from a safe distance while you jam the relay."

They have done this kind of breach before during their last phase of training. But that time it was with a multiple team of Spartans. Misfit-1 thought about it for several minutes.

"Understood."

"Give me five minutes."

Five minutes pass. Misfit-1 took out his M7S and focus his aim. There was three grunts, each carrying a sidearm. The jackals wielded Type-31 Rifles, odd weapons that use a crystal projectile instead of plasma. Misfit-1 fire his first shots at the jackals. One fell to ground, dead. The other, which got hit in leg and torso, cried in pain and drop to its knees. The grunts were confused, two ran off while the one that stay behind fire plasma bolts in random directions.

Misfit-1 watch in amusement. But his time in camouflage was about to end. Misfit-1 deactivated his camouflage and walked towards the remaining guards. The jackal bark orders at the grunt, who was in shock. By the time the orders registered, Misfit-1 was face to face with his enemies. The grunt tried to fire its sidearm, but only to hear the dry click sound with each pull of the trigger. Misfit-1 took out his combat knife and cut the creature head off with one clean blow. The jackal tried to run, escaping the fate of it counterpart, only to be finish by the M7S. With the entrance clear, Misfit-1 walk into garrison.

Misfit-1 reactivated his camouflage, darting and inching his way through the garrison and relay station control room. The Covenant forces had begun to move. Elites ordering grunts and jackals. Misfit-1 hide behind a barrier.

"What our time Misfit-2?" He asked, opening his comm channel.

"We still have an hour," Misfit-2 replied," the activity around you looks thick. Need some breathing room?"

"Gladly."

A mass explosion went off, one of the fuel station within the garrison was sent ablaze. Clever girl. The elites and other aliens began to converge, rushing to stop the fire. With the area abandon, Misfit-1 made one last jolt to the relay station. He just mere yards from the station when he stop his advance. Two elites guarded the entrance.

"Misfit-2."

"I see them," she replied quickly," on the count of three."

"1, 2, 3…"

One elite drop to ground, a massive exit wound on the right side of it head. The other elite tried to run inside but fail. Misfit-1 walk pass the alien's bodies and enter the station. He deactivated his camouflage, surveying the interior. No security, this was too easy. Misfit-1 made it into the central control console and took out the small A.I. clip.

"This better work." He mumble.

Misfit-1 inserted the clip into the console. The station made a loud pulse like sound. His sensors pick up a large spike in radiation. What the hell going on?

"Darien! Get the hell out of there!" Misfit-2 yelled over the comm channel.

Misfit-1 jolted out of station, running pass the remaining Covenant forces. He slipped back into the brush and activated his camouflage. He meet with Misfit-2 a moment later, near the same hill they used as an observation post. Boom, both Spartans watch as flames engulfed station and garrison around it.

"What happen?" Misfit-1 asked

"I say that A.I. fragment overload the station's core." Misfit-2 answered.

The Spartans watch as Covenant forces, those who did not die from initial blast, were either running or trying to stop the fire. Misfit-2 tap Misfit-1's arm.

"We need to find an extraction zone."

Misfit-1 nodded.

"Let get moving." Misfit-1 said.

The Spartans disappear into the forest. Misfit-1 stay behind for an extra minute, smiling under his helmet.

Chapter 10: We'll survive

Year: 2543

Location: Tempest

"Any word from Lycett?" Misfit-1 asked.

"Nil." Misfit-2 answered quickly.

Team Misfit was back in forest searching for an extraction zone. They understood that they would have mostly likely be expected to die and were not given an extraction zone on purpose. Neither the less, they had survive nor going to continue surviving. They were sprinting and finally stop at an open field. They were exposed but if any chances for long range comm to work or a Pelican dropship to find them, it was in an open area.

"Have you tried using that device?" He asked

Misfit-2 shrugged her shoulders and took out the device. "Lycett, this is Misfit-2, we need an extraction location over."

Nothing but silence.

"I repeat, we need an extraction zone. Over."

Again nothing.

"Great." Misfit-1 said, sarcastically.

"Darien, this was expected." Asra said in a low tone.

"I know." Darien sighed as he spoke.

The Spartans knew there no chance for a pick up. They had to find a way off world. But they just destroyed the only place with any known vehicles, Intel on other encampments, and generally anything that could have been use to them. They have already spent three months on this planet. They were trap far behind enemy lines and lost as to what they can do next. Their only option was to search for any more Covenant garrison. The Spartans look at each other, knowing that was their only answer. Unknown amount of days and miles ahead.

"We'll survive." Asra said.

Darien nodded.

The two check their supplies and began their long march. Darien's motion sensor ticked, there was an enemy nearby. Several red tags lite up his motion detector. Active Camouflage and jammer. The Spartans form a back-to-back stance. Then they open fire into the forest around them. The red tags drop. The Spartans back away from each other.

"Think we got him?" Darien asked.

Asra was about to answer when she was the silhouette of an Elite in front of Darien, she push him out of the way. She didn't feel the energy sword at first, only which it had struck her in the abdomen. She cough a bit of blood under her helmet. As the Elite deactivated it camouflage and pull the blade, she grab it sword arm.

"Darien!" She yelled.

Darien took out his combat knife, repeatedly stabbing the Elite in the neck. It cried in pain and let go of energy sword. As it fell dying, Darien continue to stab and mutilate the body. He finally stop once his fury died down and rush to his partner. He took of her helmet and laid his finger on her neck. No pulse.

He stood up. The Spartan took an explosive pack out from one of his pouches and placed it on Asra chestplate. He then walk over to the Elite. It was the golden plated one they saw from weeks earlier. Darien kneeled down and saw something on its wrist blinking.

A beacon?

His question was answer moment later when a Phantom's searchlight scan over the area. He quickly set the charge on the explosives and activated his camouflage. It hover the searchlight over the Elite and the dropship move closer.

Two Elites drop from the ventral gravity lift. One of them murmur something while the other motion it to check the bodies. Good, Darien thought. Darien move as far back and denoted the charge. The explosion consume everything within five feet. Darien rush out, passing smoke and body parts. The gravity lift was still active. Darien enter the Phantom, using his remaining ammo to kill the pilot and co-pilot. He took control of the Phantom and began piloting it, not knowing what to do next.

He adjust his flight path. If there was a way off world, then it was in space. He exit thermosphere and saw his way back to UNSC space, An _SDV_-class heavy corvette. Not the corvette itself but a possible seraphfighter inside. The corvette was unaware of the stolen Phantom as it approached. As Darien enter the hangar bay, he smash the controls of the Phantom, and jump out it right side door. He quickly looked around and saw his ride. He jolted as plasma fire zoom pass him and a bolt glazed his left shoulder. He enter the seraph. He activated the fighter and exit the ship. He put some distance between him and the corvette. He wasn't being chase, good. He put the fighter into cruise control and fell to sleep.

Epilogue

Year: 2543

He dreamt of a grass field, empty. His head was on some else's lap. Darien, how long has it been since you dreamt like this, he thought.

_Too long. _

Was this really a dream? No it memory from when he was young. When his mother would take him out to an open field and watch the sunset. Darien began to cry but for what reason? He got up and look at the person. It was Asra. She was older, had long raven black hair, and big smile.

"You did it." She said

"No," he replied coldly, "I've failed."

"We survived."

"_I've_ survived."

"Darien."

He jolted up from his sleep, the words formed at his mouth but he didn't speak. He look around, he was no longer in the fighter. The familiar smell titanium fill the air. He was on a UNSC vessel, inside a medical room.

"You're finally awake soldier." A nurse came into the medical room, follow by a female Army First Lieutenant.

Darien stood up and salute. The lieutenant motion for Darien to be at ease. She had tan skin, green eyes, and short brown hair.

"How long I've been out and where am I?" Darien asked

"Two weeks," The lieutenant answered, "We're the aboard the destroyer _Adjusted Path. _Also name Quinsey."

"The operation go as plan?"

Quinsey sigh. The plan backfire. Lycett's battle group got ambush by a Covenant fleet. The decoy ship was destroyed early in the battle. Darien look down at his bed, complete loss for words.

"We're making the final preparation for a jump to Reach," Quinsey said, you're being transfer."

"Transfer?"

"That right. I have already talk to my superiors and they believe your skill set will be better in Special Warfare Group Two."

Darien was silent for a few minutes.

"Will I be taken off the field ma'am?"

"For a while yes. But you'll be back in combat. Tell me Spartan, would you rather throw your life away on suicide mission or live to see this war end?"

"I'll survive ma'am."

"Good, go to the cryo bay."

Quinsey soon left the room. Darien got up and dress. He made his way to the chamber and for the first time, he was alone. When they made it to Reach, _Adjusted Path_ docked in a space station above the planet. Quinsey escort Darien to a debriefing room. She gave him the rank of warrant officer and told him about his new role.

"Trackers and saboteurs are highly need in this war," She said," I'm surprised they keep you in that program."

Darien said nothing, he was look out, looking at Reach, at the darkness of space. He turn his gaze to Quinsey.

"So, where I'm needed ma'am? " He asked," It about time I get back to work."

END OF ARC 1: SHADOWFALL

Afterwords

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and whatnot! This whole project originated from me spending too much time in the community creation section of Halo Waypoint. Reading the fanfics there. Tales about their Spartans, ODST, marines, and sometimes covenant. It was these stories that inspired me to write about my own Spartan and he's adventures.

Darien tale not over yet. I plan to have his journey ended sometime around the start of Halo 4. Improving and testing my writing as time marches forward. I'm not aiming to be the best, just a good story that anyone can pick up and read. So once again, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue: Blacklight

Year: 2543, four months after Operation SHADOWFALL

Location: Orbital Station Kappa, Reach

Time: Classified

The young man was dreaming again. He was in an open grass field. A woman was waving at him with a big smile on her face. A beautiful young lady with long black hair and reddish skin. The man tried to wave back but could not. He was frozen in some kind of trance and unable to move. Then a shadow appear behind the woman. The shadow made a slashing movement at the woman. The woman then scream the young man's name.

"Darien!"

Darien woke up from his sleep. His whole body was covered in sweat. This was not the first time he had this particular dream nor was it the last. Since his botch mission on Tempest he was on psychosocial watch and transfer into a new unit. He was no longer a Headhunter, no longer Misfit-2. He now known by his Spartan call sign; Sierra-B094. He sat on his bed in small room looking at the door on one the floors of the massive station.

_Another nightmare, same as last time_, he thought to himself.

He open his hand and clutch it into a fist multiple times to make sure he was not still dreaming.

_No, I'm back to reality. I'm alive she's not._

He was thinking back to his dead partner, Asra. He tried his best to not blame himself for her death but could not. This was last day of psychosocial watch in which an ONI agent from Beta-5 Division will interview him and determine to return to active duty. Darien lied back down on his bed when he heard his call sign over the intercom.

"Spartan B094 to Room 100, Spartan B094 to Room 100."

Darien got off of the bed and wipe himself down with a towel. He walk out his room and followed the maze like corridors to Room 100.

Part 1: The Interview

Year: 2543

Location: Room 100, Orbital Station Kappa, Reach

Time: Classified

Lieutenant Quinsey watched the interview from a room adjacent to Room 100, looking through a one-way window. Quinsey wearied standard UNSC Army dress uniform with a tablet in her right hand.

"My," said a 40ish old man as he entered the adjacent room," it's been a long since I've seen you, Anica Quinsey."

"Isaac Churchill," She replied," I could say the same for you."

"Twenty years if my memory is right."

"Twenty-eight actually."

The two were talking about their old academy days. During that period in time, Quincy and Churchill had bitter rivalry. Both had top scores in their class as well as commendations from their senior instructors. Eventfully Churchill was the one who won by being granted an early graduation and ONI training. The two haven't really spoken to each other until today.

Churchill was dressed in his ONI officer uniform and was on his way back from a meeting. He was still assigned on Onyx to recruit and train candidates for the Headhunter program. Quincy called him the second the meeting ended and for what reasons she keep to herself.

"So, Churchill asked," there a reason you call me now after these years?"

"Look," Quincy made a gesture with her head pointing towards the window.

As if on cue, two men enter the interview room. One was dark-skinned wearing a dress uniform and second man was tan, ONI Beta-5 from his uniform as well as the division insignia on his right sleeve.

Dark-skinned man was in his mid 20ish, crew cut hair, and series of cuts on his face from either training or combat. Both sat on opposite sides of table in Room 100. Churchill eyes then became wide from the realizing who the young man was.

"Darien." He said out loud.

Churchill look toward Quinsey with a look of confusion. Churchill thought all personnel were lost during Operation SHADOWFALL, a project meant to replicate Admiral Cole's last stand. He personally recommended team Misfit for the operation.

"Your boy truly amazing," Quinsey said," Surviving for three months on an occupied world and then single handedly get off it."

"Why Am I hearing about this_ now_?"

"Let me ask you a question," Quinsey said and turned to face window," why would ONI personnel delay missions for one team of Headhunters and have said team stuck on cleanup duty?"

"Clean-up duty" was term use when dealing with Insurrectionists, a job now occupied mostly by non-special forces. Churchill clicked his teeth.

_She went digging huh?_ He thought to himself.

"So what?"

"_So what_ is misapplication of resources Isaac, "She turned to face her old rival," especially when said personnel is in a program is design to send assets on suicide missions."

"Look if you're here trying to crucify me then HIGHCOM would have already done it."

Quinsey laughed," No I'm here recruiting. Anyways they're about to start."

Quinsey then turn to face the window. Churchill look at her then at the interview room. He remain quiet in order to hear what was happening inside the room. The interviewer took out of a small hand-handled tablet from his right side.

"State your rank, call sign, and original unit." The ONI interviewer said.

"Warrant Officer B094 Headhunter team Misfit."

"Odd name for a unit."

The Spartan remain silent. The interviewer open the tablet, started to look through Darien's mission records and reports.

"A lot of counter insurrection ops and one Covenant," the interviewer said," To my knowledge most Headhunters are sent out on deep reconnaissance missions against the Covenant after training."

Darien nodded.

"So why your team is only logged for one?"

"That something you're going to have to ask my instructor sir."

"And he or she might be?"

"Churchill," Darien answered," unfortunately he never told me his rank or title within ONI."

The interviewer once again stared down at the tablet.

"Is this him?" The interviewer asked then lifted up the tablet to face Darien. The image of a slender, pale skin man was on the tablet as well as his name in bold lettering, ISAAC J. CHURCHILL.

"Yes that him."

"Interesting," said the interviewer," but let get the main topic: you been on physiological watch for the last four month because of your nightmares. Nightmares as you're describe as: 'she's coming to get me' or 'I have to be with her'. You blame yourself for her death. I'm well aware that your kind of training is special, a forged bond but USNC can't afford to have assets sitting around.

"Yet despite what early reports say, your recent reports have shown steady improvement and the nightmares have stop."

The interviewer looked at Darien, as if readying himself for the last question.

"Do you still blame yourself for her death?"

"Sir," Darien said with a sternness in his voice," I've been locked up in a room for the last four months, staring at walls, and came to one conclusion, I don't. We were out maneuvered and our enemy exploited our vulnerability.

"We were caught with pants down so to speak and we paid the price,_ she paid the price_. I'm ready to return to the fight sir."

The interviewer closed the tablet, finish his whatever data he had collected, and returned it to his side. While the Spartan wasn't overly persuasive there was something about him that left an impression. A determination you only see from those who survived Hell and ready to jump back in.

"So I'm being transfer and return to the field sir?" Darien asked.

"Yes I believe," said the interviewer, "good luck Spartan."

The interviewer left the same way he came in. Darien still sat in his chair. Quincy and Churchill looked at each other. Silence fell on both rooms

"So what?" Churchill asked breaking the silence.

"The agent will make his case with your superiors and this Spartan will be transfer SPECWAR/ Group Two." Quinsey answered.

"Group Two," Churchill said with some level of shock in his voice, "They are the CMA of special forces."

"_Were,_ "Quinsey said with stern voice," I'm been given enough funding to reorganize it and allow one team of Spartans."

"And Darien?"

"My last member."

Churchill narrowed his eyes at Quinsey. Thinking she must have been on HIGHCOM good side to pull the maneuver that she just did. She effectively ended his career. He wonders now who was the person she asked to dig thru ONI files and find anything dirt she need. Hell she possibly done it herself with some A.I. help.

_Was this some kind of revenge after all these years?_ Churchill thought to himself.

Churchill sighed and turn towards the door. He at the door for a few seconds and turned towards Quincy.

"I did delay them for a reason you know." He said softly.

"My I ask why?"

"Sadly I don't remember at the moment."

Part 2: New Outfit

Year: 2543

Location: Orbital Station Kappa, Reach

Time: Classified

With that he left the room. Quinsey sported a big smile on her face then told Darien over the intercom to meet her at Elevator 20. A few minutes later they met at the elevator and took it to Floor 12. Darien could help but notice Quinsey's smile.

_Was she that happy to get a Spartan?_ Darien thought to himself.

"Ever heard of Group Two Spartan?" Quincy asked out of nowhere.

"Not really ma'am."

"In 2535, ninety-five percent of all personnel defected or deserted."

"Why so many?"

"Between to reports from Harvest to glassing of outer colonies. Much of Group Two where station on those early glassed worlds. Many that survive didn't want to fight again."

"A soldier's duty is to protect his brothers and sister is it not?"

The elevator stop on Floor 12. As it doors open Darien saw two other Spartans sitting on crates. Both wore an unknown armor set that was painted steel and dark green. One had pale skin auburn color hair, deep brown eyes, and square facial features, while the other had blonde hair, gray eyes, ragged face

"Spartan A038 and Spartan A099," Said Quinsey as she introduced the Spartans," These your new and final team member, Spartan B094."

"Zev." Said the auburn offering his hand.

"Macron." said the blonde and did the same as Zev.

"Darien."

"Now with that out of the way," Quincy interjected," I would like to welcome you all to Group Two. Designation, Jester."

Darien want to laugh but didn't. For whatever reason he's in another team with a joker-theme name.

"At 1000 hrs. tomorrow we begin training." Quincy said in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am!" The Spartans said in unisons.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3: Test Run

Year: 2543

Location, Classified, Viery Territory, Reach

Time 1000 hours/ 10 a.m.

"Ever been ground side Darien?" Zev asked.

"No this my first time." Darien replied.

Darien spoke the truth about being ground side or on planet as the saying goes, he has been above the UNSC fortress world but never stepped foot on Reach until now. Team Jester were in UH-144 Falcon heading towards their training grounds that Quinsey had set up for the Spartans.

Team Jester was outfitted with MJOLNIR Mark IV armor just hours earlier. The armor was dark gray with green accent. As they pass two large mountains they saw their location. An abandon kiva settlement sandwich in the valley. From the Falcon, Darien could see small fire teams and turret encampments.

"Looks like something Mendez would set up." Darien said.

"No, Mendez would have set up something much more..._challenging_." Macron joked.

The Falcon landed on dirt pad just on the outskirts of the settlement. Quinsey was waiting there in her Army uniform to greet the Spartans.

"Morning Spartans," she said, "how the armor fitting?"

"Fit like a second skin." Macron answered with Darien and Zev nodding in the background.

"Good because you're about to run some field test today." she said then pointed at a table with weapons laid out.

MA37 assault rifle, MA5K carbine, and BR55. Each Spartan then picked up which weapon they were most comfortable with.

"Here the objection, eliminate all targets and learn each other tactics. These guns and magazines are chambered for tactical training rounds. I believe you all known the rest."

Quinsey wave off the Spartans and began to walk up flight of stairs into an observation canopy. The Spartans loaded their rifles. They never seen each other fight before but whatever differences in training they possess will have minimal impact. The Spartans enter the center courtyard and meet on coming fire. With a moment of hesitation they took cover a return fire. Two soldiers drop to the ground.

"Darien, take point." Marcon ordered.

Darien nodded and began moving in front of his team mates. As he turned a corner to exit the courtyard he heard saw a soldier manning a M247 General Purpose Machine Gun on the rooftop. The marine didn't see him and Darien exploited this opportunity to take him out. Darien moved, aim, and pull the trigger. The marine was barely able to pull the trigger when he was hit and collapsed onto the ground. Darien then made a hand gesture for his team to move forward.

"How many we got left?" Zev asked.

"I counted ten before landing." Macron answered.

"I think you're right Macron," Darien said," Mendez would have made this much more challenging."

The Spartans continue to move throughout the kiva, taking out the soldiers with ease. Quinsey was amazed at how quickly they adapted even though there was a difference in age, company, and training. She always heard that Spartans were good but near truly saw until today. Spartans cornered the last soldier who in turn drop his weapon and surrender. Quinsey buzzed the alarm and ended the exercise she had the data she needed.

Part 4: Out with the Old

Year: 2544

Location: New York City, New York, Earth

Time: 1445 hrs. / 2:45 pm

Anica Quinseyreturn home to Brooklyn and sent Team Jester on a long range reconnaissance mission in the outer colonies. It was New Year's Day most of streets of the buildup city was cover in snow. Quinsey wore a leather moto jacket and jeans. Though her return home was not for a vacation instead it was a meeting with her major backer. A man named Mitch Arlington, a Major General in the Army.

After a few minutes of walk she arrived at her destination. It was hole-in-the-wall hotel sandwiched between apartment buildings. She enter the hotel and ask for the general's room.

The hotel manager gave Quinsey a second key and told her the room number. She found the room after a few minutes and open the door. Arlington was sitting on the bed and watching the news. He wore a business casual attire of white longed-sleeve shirt and black slacks.

"Second Lieutenant," Arlington asked," how your little project going?"

"As plan," Quinsey answered, "Team Jester currently on reconnaissance in the 111 Tauri system."

"I see and your little problem?"

"I just word from my source that he has been re-assigned to Tribute."

Arlington then motion for Quinsey to sit next him which she did. Arlington then began to smell Quinsey's neck and placed his hand on her lap. Quinsey wrapped her hands around the general cheeks and started to kiss him. Arlington pushed Quinsey down, kissing her, and removed her jacket.

Quinsey reached for his slacks and pulled them down. This all of course was a part of their arrangement. Arlington was from a rich family that had ears and eyes on at least twelve systems as well as allies throughout the branches. He was also a married man who was distant from his wife.

Part 5: War stories

Year: 2544

Location: 111 Tauri system, Victoria

Time: Classified

Team Jester had just first their patrol as well as their first mission. They were on some backwater UEG colony known as Victoria. There wasn't much significance to the planet since 2531 when a team of Spartans-II raided the planet to uproot a rebel camp. Team Jester following a similar reason.

Though in the end it was only some pirates whom which they easily killed. While Darien hated that he back fighting pirates and rebels, he was happy to be back on the battlefield. It was night and Team Jester had set up camp in the pirate's grotto. They sat in circle, telling some stories, and eating MRE. The team had just sent out a signal for e-vac and were now waiting.

"So was you and Zev on the same unit before being transferred?" Darien asked Marcon, their team leader.

"Yeah," answered Macron," five man team, Team Swordfish, Alpha Company. "

"First mission was to destroy some ammo site during the Battle of New Constantinople," Zev spoke," me and Mar was on point while everyone else secured the area."

"What happen next?"

"We found the site but had Covenant re-enforcements on route so we did the next best thing."

Zev smiled," We rigged their fuel rods, clustered them together with C-12, and left for cover."

"Had to been at least four hundred them mostly blue armor hinge-heads. By the time they realized it was trap the whole site was up in flames."

"Impressive but what happen to your team?"

"After Constantinople, I and Zev were taken out of Alpha, placed in counter-insurrection ops."

The three went silent for a few seconds. Darien knew about the total annihilation of his predecessors thanks to Quinsey. A costly gambit known as Operation: PROMETHEUS. While it paid off by saving countless lives and disabled a Covenant shipyard, The UNSC lost 300 Spartans that day.

"What about you Darien?" Zev asked.

"Me, I was in Beta Company, a part of two man scout team." Darien said, though this was a half true due to the secrecy of the Headhunter program.

"Mostly of our missions were insurrection ops, recon stuff like this."

"No Covenant?"

"No, we finally got our first Covenant mission and… one of us died protecting the other."

"Do you miss him?"

"_Her _and yes, she was like a sister to me."

"What does that make us then?" Macron asked.

Darien thought about for a second. He remember Mendez words from all those years ago. Macron and Zev were from different companies but they shared a common bond for all Spartans. They were duty bound to the UNSC, their homes were destroyed by the Covenant, and they were all brothers and sisters of the same conflict.

"My older brothers if I had to say." Darien joked.

Macron and Zev laugh a little at his answered.

"Well then," Macron said," you'll be in our care, little brother."

The Team then heard to sound of a Pelican engine coming from the west. Darien took out a signal flare a lighted it. Even if their time together has been short, it enough for Darien to trust his new found brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: In With The New

Year: 2547

Location: ONI Research Station Epsilon, Casbah, Tribute

Time: 1425 hrs/ 2:25 pm

ONI Research Station Epsilon was small underground facility beneath Tribute's largest city. The ONi station was task to collect and survey data coming in and out the entire solar system. Though the station work on a barebone staff, it gain one new member a few years back, Isaac Churchill. Churchill was sifting through files after being demoted by his former rival several years but it has stop him from gathering dirt on her using the station computers.

Apparently she "official" command of SPECWAR/ Group Two some four years. To be more accurate, the original commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Gwen Oxford seems to have neglected her duties to keep the special operation unit up to standards. Under orders from HIGHCOM, a senior member, Major General Mich Arlington, was tasked to either bring or defunct the group. Instead he gave "command and advise" role to Quinsey after several messages between the two. One messages in particular, highlight the deal, the affair, in great detail.

"Got ya." Churchill said with a smile on his face.

Part 7: Wounds

Year: 2547

Location: UNSC Charon-class light frigate, _Fan Zhongyan, _enroute from Skopje.

Time: Classified

He was dreaming, once again found himself in middle of grass field. There He could see once again a familiar face. Dark-haired woman with a smile on her face. The man found himself crying.

_Why? _he asked himself.

"Why are you smiling?" The man asked.

"Because you new family." the woman said.

"No I haven't."

"Then what are they to you?"

To_ me_?"

"Yes," the woman said," can you answer the question for me Darien?"

Darien jolted from his bunk, nearly falling on the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed, opening his hand and clutching it into a fist. He was not dreaming and back to reality.

"You were dreaming about her wasn't you?" Darien looked up to see Marcon staring at him.

"How long you been watching?"

"Long enough to see a problem."

Darien said nothing and got out his bunk bed and left the room. There a was small makeshift gym inside one of frigate storage compartments. Darien practice his boxing against the air, trying not to think about what happen hours earlier on Skopje. Team Jester was cut-off from each other as the Covenant began to glass the planet, barely making it to the evac zone in time. Darien stopped his air-boxing when heard footsteps marching in, it was Marcon.

"I asked you a question soldier." He demanded.

"It nothing sir." Darien answered in a dry tone.

"That wasn't nothing."

"I said it nothing," Darien admonished," If you don't think so then check up with Quinsey."

"I'm starting to think Quinsey made a mistake."

"Pardon?"

"That was the fifth time I'll seen you like these," Marcon stated," talking in your sleep, yelling out her name…"

In an instant, maybe less than three seconds, Darien rushed over to Marcon. He Grab the Spartans by the collar of his shirt in one hand and a fist in another. For whatever reason Marcon words had angered Darien. An angered he hasn't felt since he was a child. There was several seconds of silence between the two Spartans before Darien released his grip. He back away from Marcon.

"I'm sorry sir," Darien apologised,"that...that not like me."

"No I'm the one to blame. Shouldn't be digging up people ghost like that."

Marcon turn and left the room. Darien , trembling, his whole body want to fall apart.

_Darien, he thought to himself, what going on with you?_

Part 8: Turning the Table

Year: 2548

Location: Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex, Reach

Time: Classified

Quinsey couldn't not fathom why was called to a security briefing. Let alone at such a high time from team Jester as their reports, that she usually evaluates, had just came in hours ago. She pray that this briefing would not be an hour or so long. She walkthrough maze-like corridors until she saw the enter of the briefing room. It was gray room with a half-circle-like table with members already seated. Among them was Arlington, darting his eyes left and right. She saw another familiar face, Churchill.

"Look like our love bird is here." said man on the far right of table.

"Indeed." A middle man spoke.

"What's the meaning of this?" Quinsey asked.

"It has come to our attention that an affair," the middle man howled," One which lucky hasn't been made public has been brought to our attention."

Quinsey was speechless, only stood there dumbfounded.

"In light of this affair," the middle man said,' Churchill will made head of SPECWAR/ Group Two.

"An you, Anica Quinsey, Mich Arlington, will be stripe of your rank and demoted to an non-commissioned officer status."

"That was never a part of our agreement!" Arlington yelled.

"It wasn't," the middle man glared at Arlington," but some talk among ourself, it better to punish both rats instead of one."

Quinsey said nothing. She only turn and ran towards the nearest armory. All her hard

work. All of scheming and allowing her body to be violated by the that man. She did want to face what was head ahead of her. Instead, she place a pistol inside her mouth and pull the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Years pass for team Jester, having their unit transfer under the command of Churchill after Quinsey death. They fought many batter in closing days of the war. From the Fall of Reach, the evacuation of Tribute, and evenly Earth itself. Where team jester defeat the UNSC HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. In post war years, Jester found a unique opportunity arise. The creation of the Spartan Branch and the need to fill in various field roles that need for new independent branch. Marcon decide to retired, he was tired of fighting and wanted to have a family. Zev transfer to new branch, as well as Darien. Thier fight was wasn't over. For them, it was on to the next mission, the next conflict, and next war.

Author's note :

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy this story but Darien tell is far from over. I don't know when or how but one day I hope to revisit this character, finish him up and what not. Again thanks for reading.


End file.
